Uchuu Patrol Luluco: Episode List
1- "Watashi, Futsū no Chūgakusei" ("I'm a Normal Middle School Student") (私、普通の中学生) Airdate: April 1, 2016 Thirteen year old Luluco lives with her father in Ogikubo; a solar system district where aliens and Earthlings coexist. When her father accidentally eats a pill that freezes him in a block of ice, Luluco takes him to the police station, only to be forced to take his place as a member of the Space Patrol. 2- "Tenkōsei ga Kita!" ("A New Transfer Student Arrives!") (転校生が来た！) Airdate: April 8, 2016 Things get stranger for Luluco, as the arrival of a new transfer student and partner named Alpha Omega Nova shakes things up even further. 3- "Senjō Kyōshitsu" ("Battlefield Classroom") (戦場教室) Airdate: April 15, 2016 Luluco and AΩ Nova are sent to their school to discover the identity of the illegal Blackhole App's publisher, called "Save The World". When the two of them decide to split up for a better searching result, Luluco runs into her classmate Midori, who quickly responds to the other's interest in the application by offering her a look into it and bribing her with its abilities. Luluco soon realizes that a crime is happening right in front of her nose and immediately calls AΩ Nova to come help her with the situation, while Midori is away to fetch the application for her classmate. The team enters the room Midori went into, only to discover that Save The World is actually Midori, currently surrounded by a group of evil minded school mates. Surprised about Luluco being a part of the Space Patrol, Midori sends her allies to attack, while grabbing AΩ Nova with the Blackhole app to put him out of action. Luluco hesitates to shoot the enemies coming at her, but changes her mind for AΩ Nova's fate. Her allies knocked out by the gunfire, Midori starts using AΩ Nova's gun against Luluco to defend herself, resulting in the latter to hesitate with a counterattack, fearing she could harm her friend with it. However, she eventually decides to take the chance, taking Midori out with an accidental bullet maneuver. Luluco apologizes to her team mate and starts to wonder how things are going to continue, to which AΩ Nova responds that she should just try to stay wonderful. Ultimately, the officers take Midori to the Space Patrol to turn her in. Only then Midori comes to realize that AΩ Nova is an actual part of the Space Patrol as well, so she promptly decides to apologize for her crimes and volunteer to become a member of the Space Patrol as well to spend more time at his side. Over Justice, who claims no one ever volunteered to the Space Patrol, welcomes her as a new officer, much to Luluco's displeasure. 4- "Hitoribocchi no Sora e" ("Into the Sky All Alone") (ひとりぼっちの空へ) Airdate: April 22, 2016 A meteorite comes hurtling towards Ogikubo, and only the Space Patrol trio can prevent Armageddon. 5- "Dōshitara Ii no" ("What Should I Do?") (どうしたらいいの) Airdate: April 29, 2016 Lalaco Godspeed, Luluco's mother and Space Pirate Captain, unveils her grand plan... and it involves Ogikubo?! 6- "Mezameta sono Bubun" ("That One Part Awakens") (目覚めたその部分) Airdate: May 6, 2016 Luluco and the others attempt to stop Lalaco from selling off Ogikubo to the highest bidder. 7- "Unmei no Ito no Wana" ("Thread of Fate's Trap") (運命の糸の罠) Airdate: May 13, 2016 In their search for Ogikubo, Luluco and co. find themselves on a planet covered in thread, coming against an adversary who resembles Nova. 8- "Fushigi na Chikara no Wana" ("The Mysterious Power's Trap") (不思議な力の罠) Airdate: May 20, 2016 Luluco and Nova visit a witch academy planet looking for Ogikubo. Luluco gets jealous as her and Nova wonder how get on top of a tower, because she doesn't want anyone to flirt with Nova as he suggest asking a with to fly them up on a broomstick. Luluco uses her "Awake, Judgement Gun Morphing" to launch herself to the top of the tower, where a witch named Sucy stuffs Luluco with some poisonous mushrooms that will allegedly kill her in six minutes. Nova gets up the tower with the stairs to find out the signal of Ogikubo is just a green stone.Luluco accepting her death askes Nova for her first kiss so she can die happy. Luluco reaches over and kisses Nova. After Luluco "dies" she falls back after her first kiss and the opens her eyes to realize she isn't dead.Then Sucy realises the poison would work in 60 years then Nova and Luluco leave in a spaceship. 9- "Hontō no Wana" ("The True Trap") (本当の罠) Airdate: May 27, 2016 Luluco visits the detective team of Sex, Violence, and MachSpeed for dating advice on badger planet SVM-Z, but ends up landing in the crossfire between the Badger Game Detective Agency and the T-Bone Syndicate. 10- "Zenbu Owari" ("It's All Over") (全部おわり) Airdate: June 3, 2016 Nova is revealed to be a Nothingling working under an evil Blackholeian, who breaks Luluco's fragile heart and kills her. 11- "Watashi, Wakattenakatta" ("I Never Knew") (私、わかってなかった) Airdate: June 10, 2016 Finding herself in Hell, Luluco meets former Space Patrol officer Inferno Cop, who helps her realize her first love isn't over yet and come back to life. 12- "Kokuhaku" ("Confession") (告白) Airdate: June 17, 2016 With help from her family and friends, Luluco sets forth to confront Nova and confess her feelings for him. 13- "Watashi, Uchū no……" ("I Am the Universe's...") (私、宇宙の……) Airdate: June 24, 2016 With their feelings mutual, Luluco and Nova fight together to defeat the Blackholeian. Category:Uchuu Patrol Luluco Page